the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Asumizu Kigen
'Approval:' 10/1/13 5 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Asumizu wears a tan cloak with his clan seal on the back, as well as a red scarf when not on missions. With short black hair and golden eyes, Asumizu is gentle in nature. He is of average build and towering height of 6' 03''. He loves nothing more than to help others, utilizing his skills to support his allies. At times, Asumizu can be very calculating and although he means well, this comes off as very cold and cruel. He's not afraid to be logical and blunt about a problem, even if it's not to his own liking. Usually, Asumizu is found to be rather care-free and even somewhat whimsical. His version of relaxing is nothing more than laying down in a field staring into the clouds with good friends. 'Stats' '(Total:42) ' '''Strength: 7 ' Speed: 9 ' '''Intelligence: 1 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wood Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Wood Release: # Wood Release: Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10 CP) # Wood Binding Jutsu - The user creates wooden shafts that move towards the enemy and attempts to bind them, the shafts being extremely bendable while being controlled. (10 CP) # Wood Clone '''- Wood Clones have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Unlike shadow clones, the wood clone doesn't disappear when hit, appears to take damage, and can fight on par with its creator. This makes it the perfect clone, one which only Kage level Mangekyō Sharingan users can see through. The only downside is that to fully assimilate all information the clone has gathered, without speaking to the clone, the user must make physical contact with the clone. CP minimum, must get Shadow Clone as a feat first. '''Medical Ninjutsu: # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - The user anticipates the spot where the enemy will attack and pre-emptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. rounds of healing each use (20 CP) Other: ''' # '''Shadow Clone - When a user creates a shadow clone, the user's CP is divided equally between the user and their clone. For example, a person with 100 CP may make a clone, leaving the user with 50 CP and their clone with 50 CP. These basic clones require a minimum of 10 CP each. Equipment: (1). Blank Scroll or Book, and writing utensil (0). The Secret Swordman's Sword -- Trophy (0). Wooden Club - Trophy Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 8500 * Ryo left: 8500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 20' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Saturday (10/5/2013) - 12/12' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 ' '1. 'Chief Wars ' 2. Tainted Love '''C-Rank: 3 ' 1. The Nemean Lion 2. The Demon Child 3. The Secret Swordsman D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 3 ' '''1. ''A Much Needed Talk' - 500ryo - 9/23/2013''' 2.'' The Long Awaited Meeting' - 500 ryo - 9/28/2013''' 3. A New Stance - 500 ryo - 10/4/2013 Category:Character 'History and Story' Before leaving his clan's village, Asumizu frequently saw his younger brother, Kai. Due to the clan being somewhat self-warring, Asumizu's parents were killed by fellow clan members. During the raid, Kai was injured protecting Asumizu from a stray kunai thrown at them in their escape. His brother's injury drew Asumizu to medical ninjutsu, and this event was his discovery of his capability to do so. Having lost his parents, Asumizu took close care of his younger brother. Their father taught Asumizu loosely about basic ninjutsu, and because of this, he helped his brother Kai learn as much as he could from what Asumizu remembered. After learning as much as they could from each other, Kai and Asumizu had to separate for a while. Their different affinities of chakra drove them in different directions for a time, and unfortunately they had to part ways. Asumizu is still looking to reunite with his brother. Having begun his training later in life than most, Asumizu is looked at with confusion. His initiation as a Genin was a sight to see, considering his vastly different age compared to the others around him. Having avoided his calling to become a ninja for so long, he begins his story much later than others. Before setting off for his training, Asumizu had a best friend. Asumizu's friend had one day disappeared from their clan, with no one having seen or hearing him leave. It had been rumored that he may have been kidnapped or even killed, but no one could find any sign of his existance. This drove Asumizu to learn more about his Ninja Way, and made him leave to begin his training. Category:Character